Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular communication, and in particular relates to a cellular device and a pairing server implementing a pairing method.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, cellular phones and cellular devices typically employ a subscriber identity module (SIM) which contains identifier information such as an internal mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network-Number (MSISDN), wherein the IMSI identifies the SIM and the MSISDN identifies a network subscriber and serves as a telephone number. In addition to the SIM, the cellular phones and devices also contain memory devices which store internal mobile equipment identity (IMEI) for identifying the devices.
In a conventional network pairing application, two cellular devices are paired together by the MSISDNs, so that one of the paired cellular devices can monitor the activities of the other paired cellular device through one or more communication networks. However, as the number of the available MSISDNs is limited and may become insufficient for a growing number of pairing applications such as location-based applications and home-automation applications, there is an increasing desire to develop a pairing method which pairs two cellular devices by a means other than the MSISDNs.